Who am I?
by Lauren Lockhart
Summary: D.J. thinks she knows who she is. But when she is stumbling in the attic one day and finds something it may change her life forever.
1. Adopted?

A/N- Obviously I don't own Full house so don't sue me...lol. Okay, credit me to the plot although its probably already been done.. Anyhow, I hope everyone enjoys and please read and review. I sometimes end up with short chapters so please forgive me... This is mostly with the D.J. and Danny but Joey, Jesse, Becky, Michelle, Stephanie and the twins will be in it too.... –Lauren  
  
Chapter One- Adopted?  
  
D.J. chewed on a Milky Way bar. Yum she thought. She was so exhausted from her two hours of homework so far and was ready for her well-deserved break. Being in 10th grade and just have turning 16 she had a LOT of homework every night. Stephanie often laughed when she finished her own homework in a half an hour since she was only 10 and in 4th grade. Michelle was 7 and in 1st grade and had barely any homework if she even did have any.  
  
"Dee-Jayyyy!" Danny said putting extra enphasis on her name. "You're supposed to be doing your homework."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah dad..." D.J. complained, "I needed a break besides I've been working for two hours straight, I needed a break!"  
  
"Sure, sure...maybe you should have started earlier then." Danny said glancing at his watch, "It's 8 PM and look how much you have left he said gestering to her pile of books and papers."  
  
"Okay, point made dad." D.J. said with the last bite of her candy- bar, "I need to go in the attic to get some of the old photos for my History project though, we need to make a picture with captions biography of our life and family tree." She grumbled.  
  
"All that tonight?!?!" Danny exclaimed.  
  
"No way dad, even my teachers aren't that bad, it's due next week." D.J. sighed, parents were so clueless sometimes.  
  
"Oh of course," Danny laughed, "Feel free to go on up Deej."  
  
"Right, thanks dad."  
  
"No problem D.J."  
  
As D.J. headed to the attic she nearly falls over when Comet runs to her.  
  
"Hi Comet!" D.J. smiled rubbing Comet's head.  
  
She passes by Comet and started again towards the attic. D.J. was excited to get to look at old stuff in the attic. Even though it was very musty and old smelling up there it made her feel comforted. Maybe it was because her mom's stuff was up there. Well, the part of it they kept. D.J. missed her mom a lot. She went through a lot of hard times without a mother to help her out with. Kimmy usually helped her though and Becky had always been like a second mom to her. Still, D.J. always wondered what it would have been like if her mother never was killed. Suddenly she was at the attic door. She pulled down the handle and went up the steps and into the peculiar smell.  
  
D.J. slid her way around numerous boxes and items her mother had cherished deeply but her dad couldn't handle being downstairs. D.J., Steph, and Michelle obviously had some of their mother's belongings but the stuff that showed her most was in the attic. When D.J. was younger after her mom first passed away she went in the attic often just to be "near" her mom. Sooner or later she realized her mom would always be close to her everywhere though and she didn't need to be near her graveside or the attic to feel near her. It was tough but D.J. eventually put most of her mom aside and moved on the best she possibly could, and with her family she accomplished it for the most part. Still, every now and then she would come up here. She never really had looked at the boxes in the back though and she was curious what was in them.  
  
D.J. journeyed to the back of the attic. She realized for the first time behind more boxes was a door... a closet maybe. She took some of the boxes in front of the door and moved them aside. She had to see what the "mysterious" door was. She pulled at the old handle which after a few moments flew open with a hard pull. It was a closet like she assumed. Inside was a big fire-proof box and that's about all. I went over to the box and pulled it open. Inside were tons of papers. I looked at a few of the first ones. Birth Certificate of Stephanie Tanner, Birth Certificate of Michelle Tanner, Marriage Certificate of my dad and mom, lots of cards, Birth Certificate of my dad, Birth Certificate of my mom, Insurance papers for numerous things, a few old notes, a couple baby pictures of a newborn Stephanie and Michelle and about a 3 month old me, and a few other numerous papers. Then it dawned on me, my birth certificate wasn't there. I looked back in the box, sure I'd missed it. Sure enough there was a paper that seemed like a certificate at the bottom. I pulled it up slowly.  
  
"What?" I said shocked. I hadn't pulled up the Birth Certificate of Donna Jo Tanner...I had pulled up a different certificate. I had pulled up the Adoption Certificate of Crystal Mason. "Who is Crystal Mason?" I asked myself outloud and then I read the rest of it. I read the birthday over and over again before I could believe it. It was MY birthday. I was Crystal Mason.... 


	2. Is it true, daddy?

A/N- 2nd chapter already out! Its basically about how D.J. confronts Danny. A lot of D.J. and Danny's POVs.... Sorry its rather short.  
  
Chapter 2- Is it true, daddy?  
  
D.J. dropped the paper to her feet. No way, this can't be happening she thought. I am not adopted I...can't be. D.J. leaned over and picked up the paper again, thrusting the closet door closed again behind her angrily. She pushed the boxes in front of it again tears filling up her eyes. She raced around the boxes and items and ran right down the attic stairs and out the door. As D.J. entered her room she collapsed on the bed hysterical. She tried to make sense of the situation in a different way but couldn't. How could her father of done this to her? How could he? She had to find out! She jumped off her bed and pulled herself together before starting out of her room and downstairs.  
  
Danny was in the living room with Joey watching a football game. He looked up as D.J. entered the room. It was clear she had just been crying and he instantly thought maybe going into the attic was too much of a reminder of Pam, D.J.'s mother.  
  
"D.J., honey, are you okay?" Danny asked starting to put his hand around D.J.'s shoulder.  
  
"Do I look okay, dad?" D.J. shouted pushing his hand away, "Maybe you meant to tell me something a long time ago?!?"  
  
"What are you talking about D.J.?" Danny questioned, but in his heart he had a good idea what the answer was.  
  
"THIS!" D.J. screamed throwing the certificate at her father and letting out her emotions with a fit of bawling, "How could you have lied to me my whole life?" D.J. said with a tone that expressed all her fear, sadness, and anger towards her father at the moment, "HOW DAD?" D.J. fell exhausted onto the couch.  
  
Danny looked at the paper. He hadn't seen it in years. He remembered the day he put it in the firebox in the attic's closet. Pam had warned him that it was a mistake to keep hiding this from D.J., but Danny had shrugged it off and said that they could tell her when she was older and would understand better. Then Pam died, and "they" couldn't tell D.J. anymore. He could tell D.J. but no time did it really sound right. Especially when they were all coping with Pam dying and their lives changing so much and with Michelle growing up without a mother and Stephanie and D.J. having to continue growing up without Pam. He didn't know how they could cope with another thing on top of it all.  
  
"Oh D.J...." Danny said feeling pity wash over him.  
  
"Oh D.J., that's all you can say dad?" D.J. said in disbelief, "It's true?!?!" she was so sure he'd have an excuse she was in pure shock.  
  
"Yes, its true D.J., I can't keep it from you anymore honey, you...you were adopted sweetheart." Danny said reaching out for D.J. again just to be pushed away yet again.  
  
"Why...why didn't you tell me?"D.J. choked out.  
  
"At the time when it would have been right you had just lost your mother and we were going through so much, it just wasn't right to set another burden on you then." Danny said as Joey got up and walked out of the room knowing that he needed to let them talk.  
  
"So were you ever going to tell me, dad?" D.J. said steaming.  
  
"Yes, but I don't know when D.J. honestly, it never seemed like a good time." Danny said feeling like a failure, "I'm sorry, D.J."  
  
"I can't believe you and it never would have been right dad, besides my real mother could very well be alive!" D.J. cried out running up to her room and leaving Danny stunned behind.  
  
In her room, D.J. felt terrible about saying the last comment about her mom. Inside, she felt at the same time she was right though. Out there, somewhere she had a mother probably and she had a chance at meeting her now. D.J. suddenly knew she had to find her.  
  
A/N- Another short chapter, sorry! Anyways, only 1 review? Am I that bad? Please R and R more if you want me to continue although I probably will anyhow. :-P Hope you liked it. -Lauren 


End file.
